Field of the Invention
A Disease Severity Index (DSI) useful in assessment of chronic liver disease in a patient is derived from one or more liver function test results based on hepatic blood flow. The DSI is used in methods for patient assessment in a number of chronic liver diseases. Non-invasive methods to diagnose three distinct categories of patients with Primary Sclerosing Cholangitis (PSC) are also provided. The methods can be used to diagnose PSC patients as Slow Progressors, Moderate Progressors and Rapid Progressors.
Description of the Related Art
Until now, fibrosis stage on liver biopsy was considered the gold standard as the surrogate for clinical outcomes in patients with chronic liver disease. Several studies have demonstrated that severity of fibrosis, but not steatosis, predicts future risk for clinical outcome. Unfortunately the accuracy of biopsy in staging of fibrosis is compromised by both sampling error and variation in histopathologic interpretation. In addition, biopsy is invasive, costly, not embraced by patients, and associated with significant risks, including risk of life-threatening complication or even death. Alternatives to liver biopsy are desirable.
Chronic Liver Disease.
Estimates suggest that 30 million or more Americans may be affected by chronic liver disease. Chronic liver diseases (CLDs) include chronic hepatitis C (CHC), chronic hepatitis B, alcoholic liver disease, Alcoholic SteatoHepatitis (ASH), and Non-Alcoholic Fatty Liver Disease (NAFLD) which can progress from simple fatty liver called steatosis, which is relatively benign, to the more serious Non-Alcoholic SteatoHepatitis (NASH), autoimmune liver disease, cryptogenic cirrhosis, hemochromatosis, Wilson's disease, alpha-1-antitrypsin deficiency, primary sclerosing cholangitis (PSC) and other cholestatic liver diseases.
All liver diseases have common pathophysiologic characteristics with disease progression fueled by inflammation, accumulation of fibrosis, and alteration of the portal circulation. Tests involving non-invasive assessment of portal blood flow are desirable for patients having, or suspected of having, any chronic liver disease.
Primary Sclerosing Cholangitis.
Primary sclerosing cholangitis (PSC) is a progressive liver disease that leads to liver damage and ultimately to liver failure. PSC exhibits inexorable progression but the rate of progression varies between patients. Chronic inflammation leads to hardening and scarring of the bile ducts. Liver transplant is the only known cure for PSC, but transplant is typically reserved for patients with severe liver damage. Patient care involves reducing signs and symptoms of complications of PSC. The hallmark of PSC pathophysiology is portal fibrosis leading to portal hypertension (PHTN) earlier in disease compared to other etiologies of liver disease.
Assessment of disease severity in PSC lacks a gold standard, as liver biopsy has significant sampling error and is no longer recommended. Hepatic Venous Pressure Gradient (HVPG) is invasive, expensive and impractical, and clinical models were really created to assess late-stage disease. Previously disclosed liver function tests SHUNT, Portal HFR and STAT were performed in PSC patients as disclosed in Everson et al., U.S. Ser. No. 13/484,083, filed May 30, 2012, which is incorporated herein by reference. Although these tests could delineate disease severity, there is still an unmet need for accurate non-invasive methods for diagnosing rate of progression of PSC.
Two known liver function tests, the Portal HFR (Portal hepatic filtration rate, FLOW) test and the SHUNT test, have been used to accurately measure portal blood flow and were previously validated using a large cohort of patients with chronic hepatitis C. The portal HFR and SHUNT tests for liver function in patients with chronic hepatitis C were disclosed in prior applications by the present inventors.
The portal HFR (FLOW) test, accurately measures the portal blood flow from a minimum of 5 blood samples taken over a period of 90 minutes after an oral dose of deuterated-cholate. The portal HFR (FLOW) test is disclosed in Everson, US 2010/0055734, Methods for Diagnosis and Intervention of Hepatic Disorders, filed Sep. 11, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The SHUNT test, comprises simultaneous administration of an intravenous dose of 13C-cholate and an oral dose of deuterated-cholate. The SHUNT test can be used to measure portal blood flow, and systemic hepatic blood flow and therefore determine the amount of portal-systemic shunting. The SHUNT test is disclosed in Everson et al., US2008/0279766, Methods for Diagnosis and Intervention of Hepatic Disorders, filed Jan. 26, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference. A test for estimating portal blood flow is also applicable to other chronic liver diseases.
A third test called the STAT test is a screening method for estimating portal blood flow and hepatic function. The STAT test is disclosed in Everson et al., U.S. Ser. No. 13/484,083, filed May 30, 2012, which is incorporated herein by reference. The STAT test is intended for screening purposes and is used in conjunction with FLOW and SHUNT tests to monitor hepatic blood flow and hepatic function. For example, a patient with a STAT screening test result above a cut-off level is subjected to the more comprehensive portal HFR and SHUNT tests to monitor hepatic blood flow and hepatic function in the patient.
The portal HFR (FLOW), SHUNT and STAT tests are currently used for defining disease severity in patients with chronic hepatitis C and other chronic liver diseases. A variety of cut-offs have been established for use in tracking disease progression of specific diseases and assessment of response to treatments. However, no general index of severity with utility for any chronic liver disease has yet been developed.
The portal HFR and SHUNT tests are valuable tools for assessment of liver function for a number of clinical applications, for example, selection of patients with chronic hepatitis B who should receive antiviral therapy; selection of patients with chronic hepatitis C who should receive antiviral therapy; assessing the risk of hepatic decompensation in patients with hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) being evaluated for hepatic resection; identifying a subgroup of patients on waiting list with low MELD (Model for End-stage Liver Disease score) who are at-risk for dying while waiting for an organ donor; as an endpoint in clinical trials; replacing liver biopsy in pediatric populations; tracking of allograft function; measuring return of function in living donors; and measuring functional impairment in cholestatic liver disease (PSC, Primary Sclerosing Cholangitis). Although various cut-offs for the FLOW and SHUNT tests have been developed for specific conditions, development of a Disease Severity Index (DSI) applicable to several clinical conditions in liver disease is clearly desirable.